Por fin, al parecer, tomas la iniciativa
by Bluueeyes
Summary: ¿Cómo se las arreglaron Hermione y Ron para quedar por fin juntos?  porque al final no cuenta un repentino beso durante la batalla  ¿cómo lo enfrentaron? ¿cómo fue?. Hermione POV one-shot


(Editado 03/08/2011)

Uh, este fue mi primer fic, qué emoción... si que necesitaba urgentemente ser beteado, y como me convertí en Beta lo he hecho yo misma xD

_Todos los personajes y lugares involucrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Por fin, al parecer, tomas la iniciativa**

Hermione simulaba leer detenidamente el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Pasaba de una hoja a otra cada tanto tratando de que su actuación la convenciera a ella misma, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba en cualquier otro sitio menos en "_Los sucesos oscuros que casi revelan al mundo de la magia". _Trató de concentrarse una vez más, pero le resultaba imposible, cosa que comenzaba a desesperarla ya que la lectura siempre le había permitido desconectarse de todas sus preocupaciones, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido se supone que ya no había de que preocuparse.

—_Bueno, preocupaciones mortales que ponían en riesgo nuestras vidas, a eso me refiero, porque si es por eso la vida esta llena de preocupaciones, lógicamente…__—_Había llegado al final de la plana sin prestar atención.

—_Esto está definitivamente muy mal__— _continuó pensando para sí misma. —_A todo esto ¿Dónde estarán Harry... y Ron?__—_No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, aunque ya era habitual sentir aquella sacudida cada vez que escuchaba o mencionaba para sus adentros el nombre de su amigo.

—_Sí, mi…amigo… ¿verdad?, porque sí, eso es lo que somos y… bueno yo no debería de pensar en eso por el momento…__—_Observó la página que se suponía que leía hace un momento y comenzó a leerla nuevamente.

"_A mediados del siglo VII un grupo de duendes rebeldes amenazaron al ministerio de la magia de que si no aceptaban sus peticiones se iban a ver en la obligación de revelar…"_

Hermione dudó —_¿Duendes?¿ He estado leyendo sobre duendes todo este rato y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta?__— _Resopló.Cerró el libro de un golpe y se quedó con la vista fija en el árbol que estaba al frente, muy cerca del que ella apoyaba su espalda.

Suspiró. La verdad ya estaba cansada de tanto tratarde leer. Era lo único que hacía_. _Según ella no podía hacer otra cosa, pero a veces encontraba ridículo intentar de enfrascarse en sus libros cuando lo peor había por fin acabado. Si que para su desgracia, a medida que los días avanzaban una extraña angustia la asaltaba muy frecuentemente. Por supuesto que ya se había formulado sus propias teorías al respecto; el terrible escenario después de la batalla en Hogwarts (todo lo que tuvieron que trabajar para restaurar un poco el ambiente), el dolor de las familias de los caídos, las fuertes emociones al encontrarse con sus padres en Australia, haberles contado todo y haber regresado nuevamente a La Madriguera para apoyar a la que consideraba su segunda familia_… _

Sí eran demasiadas cosas, pero Hermione sabía que a pesar de todas las explicaciones que buscaba ninguna era más cierta que esta; Ronald Weasley.

—_¡No puedo ser tan egoísta! _– Se reprochaba cada vez que el nombre del chico se le venía a la mente. No podía ser tan egoísta y pensar en _eso _que había ocurrido durante la batalla, más aún con la reciente perdida de su hermano. Tenía que apoyarlo, para eso estaba ahí, era su mejor amiga, pero una angustia más amarga la aplastaba al saber que aquel _noble título _estaba (para bien o para mal) en zona de peligro…_—__¡Y todo por seguir un estúpido impulso!_

Bufó.

—_¡Sí!, cruzamos el límite, mejor dicho yo lo hice ¿debía de hacerlo? ¿debía de pasar?__— _se preguntaba y reprochaba constantemente._—__Siempre lo he sabido, ¡Nunca se deben romper las reglas!_

Además, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de acercarse al pelirrojo la desperdiciaba.

Sí, eso era estúpido, porque a pesar de no querer hacerlo, se alejaba, prediciendo lo que podía suceder, como por ejemplo: Ron le preguntaría que qué es lo que había sido _eso_, pero que simplemente no importaba, porque "él entendía la confusión del momento", también podría abordar el tema y terminar provocando una discusión, o lo peor que podía pasar era que adoptara una actitud burlesca o pedirle fríamente explicaciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo mejor sería que Ron haya decidido ignorar el tema —_A pesar de que sea lo más doloroso__—_ pero al final Hermione prefería apartarse a esperar, suponiendo que el chico necesitaba estar solo (lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no le gustaba mostrarse afligido o esperar a que lo consolaran). Si hasta Harry parecía haberle dado un espacio. Aún así, todo aquello le afectaba y ya no sabía como actuar o que esperar.

—_Porque también, sabiendo como es Ron, él preferiría evitarlo a enfrentar algo así ¡y menos si es conmigo! ¿o me equivoco? O peor aún, ¡quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él!_

Tenía miedo. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que pensaba Ron al respecto, y éste no parecía querer cooperar mucho.

—_Es entendible, claro, por todo lo que está pasando su familia, pero ¿por qué un par de veces lo sorprendí observándome descaradamente?__— _recordaba —_ ¡Ah! Supongo que es mejor así ¿no?, así me evito explicaciones o su… rechazo__—_al pensar eso no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de angustia. —_ ¡Merlín! ¡tengo que dejar este tema para más adelante. Ahora-no-debo-pensar-en-eso, pero tampoco se si debo esperar_ _a que Ron haga algo… y además ¿cuánto tiempo? _

A pesar de no quererlo, su mente continuaba bombardeándola de preguntas.

—_¿Le importará?, ¿pensará en ello?, o el haberme respondido el… el maldito beso fue solo una emoción desesperada del momento y bueno…¿mía también? _

Trataba de consolarse con aquella idea, pero sabía que por parte de ella no era así. Y con el paso de los días se volvía peor. Se sentía terriblemente mal, lo que además le hacía sentir culpable, porque consideraba que no podía estar sintiéndose mal por algo así al lado de lo terrible que era perder a un ser querido. Y aún así, no podía evitarlo.

—_Él nunca intentará… nunca, bueno, no tiene si quiera la obligación de hacerlo, nunca tomó la iniciativa, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso solo debe significar una sola cosa…__—_se afligió aún más al pensar en eso.

—_¡Ah! ¡¿tan despistado es? ¡es tan tonto!, irresponsable, insensible, tan… ¡no!, solo quiere decir que simplemente no me…_

—¡Oh, ahí estás, Hermione!- La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos y de alguna manera lo agradeció, ya que la estaban encaminando a dolorosas conclusiones, pero al instante se arrepintió al comprobar que al lado de Harry se encontraba Ron y se acercaban a ella. Abrió precipitadamente el libro para volver a fingir su lectura.

—_Esto no tiene ninguna base o argumento. No tiene pies ni cabeza._

—Ron dijo que podrías estar aquí— comentó Harry mientras trataba de acomodarse en el árbol que ella antes había estado contemplando. Ron lo imitó en silencio.

Ella no contestó, pero un sinfín de preguntas la atacaron nuevamente.

—_¿Qué Ron dijo que podría estar aquí? ¿cómo podía saberlo?, me las había ingeniado para que nadie se enterara, ¿o acaso…?__—_Aquella vaga y distante idea le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Hermione…?— La voz de Harry nuevamente interrumpía sus pensamientos. Ella alzó la vista aparentando disgusto por haber sido interrumpida en algo que no hacía.

—¿Sí?— le preguntó fijando su mirada en los verdes ojos de su amigo, luchando contra el deseo de averiguar si Ron también la miraba.

—Nada, solo que… ¡llevas horas sin hacer nada más que leer! ¿Por qué mejor no aprovechamos de…?

—No me parece adecuado aún…— miró de reojo a Ron y comprobó que lo que menos hacía era prestar atención a la conversación. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a las amarillentas páginas del libro, decepcionada.

"…_de revelar los misterios del mundo mágico a todo el mundo muggle que de por sí ya estaba sospechando fuertemente después de una serie de sucesos, en los que se encuentran animales voladores, casas que se construían solas…"_

Tres líneas le habían parecido infinitas y no pudo evitar echarle de nuevo un ojo a Ron —_¡¿Qué está durmiendo?... esto me va a volver loca._

Harry parecía muy concentrado en tratar de arrancar unas extrañas hojas que parecían levitar.

—No creo que te convenga hacerlo— le dij sin poder contener esa manía de advertir o compartir sus conocimientos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso— Estiró el dedo y señaló a las hojas. —Son _muffaldas*_— comenzó a explicar. —Y si logras arrancar a una de su sitio te lanzará un gas que te quemará peor que el fuego de un dragón. Ahora que lo pienso debería de conseguir algún hechizo para quitarla y de pasada averiguar si hay más por aquí.

Harry sin cuestionarla retiró inmediatamente la mano.

Luego de una fugaz pausa Harry sonrió —echaba de menos eso-— le dijo, y Hermione asintió presintiendo a lo que se refería su amigo que luego de otra fugaz pausa añadió:

—Lo que no me puedo dejar de preguntar es ¿por qué hay una clase de planta tan peligrosa cerca de La Madriguera?

—Bueno, la verdad no estamos tan cerca de La Madriguera— le respondió con tono un tanto severo. —Pero lo mismo me pregunto yo, que descubrí este lugar hace días, no es fácil de encontrar en todo caso y, ¿cómo es que Ron sabía que estaría aquí?— Su corazón dio un vuelco; no había pronunciado aquel nombre en voz alta hace días_._

—¡Ah!— exclamó Harry al escuchar la pregunta. Se puso de pie de un salto —Esto… creo que olvidé algo y… sí, debo ir a buscarlo…

Se alejó dando zancadas desapareciendo de la vista de la chica que lo miraba con expresión de desconcierto. Se quedó sin reaccionar por unos largos minutos tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

—_Bien, ¡ah si!, ¿en qué iba?__—_Sintió que un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Ron estaba ahí a una escasa distancia suya. Tuvo fuertes deseos de llamar su atención, hablarle, o simplemente mirarlo o aclararse la garganta para que él se diera cuenta de que Harry se había ido y de que estaban solos.

—_Solos__—_Alejó e ignoró inmediatamente este pensamiento de su cabeza, pero una vez más ¡no-podía-evitarlo!

—_Ya que hace días que no disponemos de un momento para hablar y claro… ¡Ah! Hermione Granger, ¡no puedes ser tan egoísta!, además debe estar muy cansado…_

—_¿Cansado de qué? ¿de pasar el día devorando emparedados…?._

Era como si una guerra se hubiera desatado entre sus propios pensamientos.

—_No, pero la partida de su hermano, debe sentirse muy triste a pesar de que no lo demuestre y, míralo… _

Alzó cuidadosamente su mirada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de toparse con la cara de Ron la bajó enseguida.

—_¿Qué lo mire? No, no puedo… ya no sé ni como mirarlo y… y después de lo que hice todo es demasiado confuso y… no volvería a tomar la iniciativa, no podría ¡Ah!, la verdad es que no se como fui capaz de hacerlo, nunca había actuado de manera tan impulsiva…_

Notó como el libro se le resbalaba y sobresaltada lo volvió a acomodar sobre su regazo dispuesta ahora sí a leer de una buena vez.

"_...casas que se construían solas, objetos que iban y venían haciendo sus labores sin que alguien los controlara, pero lo que sin dudas desató…- _

Las palabras que Ron había pronunciado fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Dejó caer los colmillos de basilisco y prácticamente corrió hacia él sin poder contener más aquel impulso, no podía aguantarlo ya que prácticamente en cualquier momento podían caer muertos...

…_el verdadero escándalo fue una marcha de criaturas mágicas por la avenida principal de la capital a plena luz del día frente a miles de muggles…_

…Sin pensarlo más le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso de lleno en la boca. Y todo lo que había alrededor desapareció. Los labios de Ron encajaron a la perfección con los suyos, como un puzzle al que por fin anclaban la pieza final…-

…_lo que provocó una crisis sin igual en el ministerio que estuvo a punto de colapsar debido a que no tenían el suficiente personal para evitar que la noticia se propagara a la velocidad con la que lo estaba haciendo…- _

…Y para su sorpresa y emoción Ron correspondió el beso inmediatamente, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, rodeándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo. Sus labios se movían un poco torpe, pero suave y casi apasionadamente en aquel contacto lleno de tantas emociones escondidas que eran al fin descubiertas…

…Y_ para detener el asunto se tuvieron que tomar medidas tan drásticas como entablar una alianza temporal con magos tenebrosos…_

…Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras sentía la suavidad y dulzura del roce de sus labios y una oleada de nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba besar a Ron, sí, estaba besando a Ronald Weasley y él también la estaba besando a ella…

…_Los que después de finalizado el conflicto trataron de apoderarse del…_

…Estaba totalmente entregada y aún sin poder creérselo, era Ron, su mejor amigo, el chico que le parecía a veces tan desagradable e insensible, a quien le había tomado tanto cariño, pero sabía que no era solo cariño, y si alguna vez tuvo alguna duda aquel momento las borraba completamente, y se hubiera quedado ahí a no ser por Harry que, tenía que hacerlo, reventó la burbuja y los sacó de su ensimismamiento…

…_trataron de apoderarse del ministerio… _

—_Ah, sí, ¿Harry? ¿A dónde se ha ido a meter Harry? ¿Tenía que agradecerle acaso el favor de dejarla ahí sola con Ron como también haber interrumpido el maldito beso? Un momento ¿De qué se trataba lo que acabo de leer?_

Frustrada volvió a dar vuelta la hoja. Ya sin ánimos comprobó que no había prestado de nuevo la más mínima atención y que se la había pasado, como por milésima vez, recordando el —_Sí Hermione, el beso que le diste, ¡que te respondió!__—_ y que ya de tanto explotar el recuerdo en su memoria parecía más producto de su imaginación que un suceso del pasado.

Cerró el libro más estrepitosamente que la vez anterior, derrotada.

—_Quizás tenga que plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de realizarme un hechizo que me borré la memoria…_

—¿Qué es lo que leías?

La voz de Ron flotaba a través del aire y atravesaba sus oídos.

—_¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto que despertó…?__— _se preguntó nerviosa.

Levantó la mirada y en efecto, ahí estaba el pelirrojo mirándola detenidamente con expresión curiosa. Estaba incorporado con las piernas cruzadas y levemente inclinado hacia ella. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Ah?, esto— levantó un poco el libro tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible.

—Sí, sí, pero…— Ron sonrió —Me refiero a que cada vez que lees frunces el entrecejo de una manera…— se detuvo en seco como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó Hermione casi desesperada. No reparaba en que su amigo hiciera notar aquel detalle, creía que no era tan fácil distinguirlo ¿o sí? ¿Hace cuanto es que la observaba leer? ¿Por qué su mente se empecinaba en darle absurdas esperanzas?

—_Siempre tan complicada; demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta._

—Nada, solo que estabas sonriendo y me parecía raro que sonrieras cuando lees, porque entonces no te estás concentrando, supongo— le respondió Ron con simpleza.

—_Ah, entonces ¿para qué te molestas en preguntarme qué es lo que leía si sabes perfectamente que no estaba concentrándome?, pero no te preocupes, solo me estaba acordando del momento en que nos besamos, ¿tú te acuerdas?, pero ¿acaso no estabas durmiendo? ¿o solo fingías hacerlo mientras me observabas?_

Aquella idea la avergonzó, pero le levantó un poco el ánimo.

—Oh— soltó.

No fue capaz de articular ninguna otra palabra, pero se mantuvo firme sosteniéndole la mirada a Ron, y si ella no se equivocaba él seguía sonriendo.

—_Creo que hace días que no lo veía sonreír, y le sienta bastante bien__._

—_¡Tranquila!, es solo Ron__—_trató de calmarse, sin éxito. —_Sí, Ron. Quisiera saber cual fue exactamente el preciso instante en que comencé a sentir esto… ¡Maldición!_

—_Tendrías que retroceder años, terca obstinada._

—¿Y bien?- insistió Ron.

—¡Ah!, esto… no es nada, es solo un libro recopilatorio y, la verdad es que no le presté mucha atención, ya sabes, con todas las cosas que hemos tenido que hacer…— Sintió que su cara aumentaba de temperatura peligrosamente.

—_Estoy actuando como una estúpida niña e-enamorada__—_tragó saliva ante la palabra.

—_¿Le estoy tratando de dar explicaciones?, ¡Ah! , si pudiera encontrar un buen libro que explique como apaciguar estos síntomas…__—_ seguía pensando, bastante acalorada. —_¡Pero ¡¿cómo?__—_Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de pie, un poco más lejos de donde estaba hace un momento. _¡¿Cuándo es que me puse de pie? _

Ron la miraba entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione Granger?- preguntó con una seriedad notoriamente fingida mientras sus ojos echaban chispas. Hermione no quiso ni pensar en cual podía ser la expresión que tenía pintada en la cara.

—¡Mejor no digas nada!— dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él. No sabía porque lo hacía, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, desechando una nueva posibilidad de compartir con él.

—_¡No me tiene que importar más!, Ahora mismo me echo una maldición encima__—_ Le flaqueaban las piernas. Quizás se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento.

—_¡Sígueme… sígueme!__— _gritaba en su interior a cada paso que daba. —_Por favor Ronald Weasley, si un poco te ha de importar, ¡sígueme!__—_

Se detuvo. —_¡¿Cómo puedo estar actuando así?__— _¡No podía darse el lujo de actuar así dadas las circunstancias!

Pero todo se había tornado mucho más confuso de lo que _solía _ser, y estaba segura de que ella era la real culpable. Debía de haber aclarado todo el asunto apenas la batalla había terminado y así se hubiera ahorrado falsas ilusiones y expectativas, pero después de la batalla todo estalló en un caos total que les había obsequiado apenas unos pequeños instantes de interacción, pero al ser los dos malditamente orgullosos y rebuscados los habían dejado pasar como quien no quiere la cosa, o solo tal ves Ron, pero a pesar de haberlo sorprendido lanzándole miradas fugaces, no había hecho nada más ¿o se equivocaba?

—_Pero hace poco más de dos semanas que la batalla había finalizado, aunque a mi me parezca mucho más tiempo y…_

—¿Her-Hermione?-

Su corazón dio otro vuelco. ¿Estaba ahí detrás suyo?, o ahora para variar estaba alucinando. Se volteó y comprobó que todavía estaba cuerda.

—Per-perdón— balbuceó mirando por un breve instante los azules ojos de Ron y luego buscó algo más que mirar —_Porque si no, definitivamente me volveré loca…_

—¿Por… por qué me evitas?— le preguntó finalmente Ron después de parecer que se debatió internamente en si debía preguntarle o no. Hermione entornó los ojos.

—¡No! ¡¿cómo puedes pensar que yo… que yo te quiero evitar?— dijo casi gritando

—_¿No es acaso lo que has estado haciendo, niña boba?... él no es tan despistado ¿no?, ¡aunque solo pareciera darse cuenta de lo peor!_

—Solo me pareció que no debía molestarte, ya sabes…— se apresuró a añadir para bajar y volver a controlar su voz.

—Ah, bueno, era solo que… bueno quizás me esté poniendo un poco paranoico ¿No crees?— trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Se veía serio, con una mirada profunda ¿estaría angustiado?

No supo que responder.

—_¿Ron paranoico?, esa si que está buena, pero no sería novedad…__— _sonrió para sus adentros.

—_No, Ron, tienes razón porque últimamente sí te ando evitando ¿no se te ocurre el motivo?, ¿y ahora qué esperas que te quedas ahí parado?... ¡Merlín ayúdame!_

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, tenso. Ron había retomado la expresión de como si estuviera nuevamente debatiéndose internamente por hacer o decir algo. Su rostro se tensaba y relajaba, parecía que su piel se tornaba pálida por el contraste que hacía con su cabello color fuego. En una ocasión abrió la boca, pero la cerró antes de que algunas palabras se le escaparan. El silencio parecía que se iba a prolongar eternamente antes de que uno de los dos atinara a reaccionar.

Hermione yacía de pie frente a Ron con "_Los sucesos oscuros que casi revelan al mundo de la magia_" apretado fuertemente en una de sus manos y parecía concentrarse fijamente un punto perdido justo por encima del chico y lo miraba de reojo. Él por otra parte tenía sus manos apretadas dentro de sus bolsillos mientras miraba sus zapatos y también de reojo a Hermione.

Después de otro desolador momento de silencio Ron se atrevió a mirarla directamente. Parecía que por fin había dado con la sentencia a su debate interno. Abrió la boca, la cerró al instante y entonces la volvió a abrir.

—He querido un montón de veces que habláramos sobre lo que sucedió— dijo finalmente. Las palabras salieron apresuradamente atropelladas y casi descarriladas. Sus orejas se ruborizaron al instante.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

—_¿Ron me está diciendo que quiere hablar sobre lo que había sucedido?__—_Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero estaba decidida a parecer inmutable. _—__Ah, pero conociéndolo, quizás se refiere a quien sabe que cosa..._

—_No seas tonta, por favor._

—¿A qué te refieres?- se sintió aliviada al escuchar que su voz no temblaba como suponía que lo haría. —Han pasado muchas cosas, Ronald— agregó tratando de esquivar el tema. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva y toda la indiferencia que había adoptado desapareció. Ron parecía realmente nervioso.

—_¿Está Ron… tomando la iniciativa?__—_ se le aceleró el pulso rápidamente.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero— Su voz parecía recuperar su tono habitual, pero su cara parecía ir adquiriendo el mismo color que sus orejas.

—¡Ah!- exclamó Hermione al borde de la histeria. Hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus ideas, pero lo único que conseguía era desordenarlas más. También esperó a que Ron dijera alguna otra cosa, pero era evidente de que ahora le tocaba a ella. Los nervios se la empezaban a comer, pero los pudo disimular. Todo lo que alguna vez planeó decir si es que aquella conversación alguna vez se llevaba a cabo se había esfumado.

—_Y eso no lo tenía calculado._

—Ah… bueno, no creo que sea correcto hablar al respecto, si a _eso_ te refieres…— no pudo terminar la frase. —_¿Dije que no creía que era lo correcto?__—_sintió el impulso de taparse la cara, pues sospechaba que pronto estaría roja como un tomate.

–…debido a las circunstancias por la que está pasando tu familia y no… no quiero incomodarte o molestarte o apresurar algo que…— intentó de terminar.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre que me molesta o que no le tomo importancia!— se apresuró a aclarar Ron. —Aunque sí, es un poco…— dudó. —Vergonzoso, pero yo quiero hablar— añadió. —Yo _necesito _hablar…— dijo mucho más decidido y dándole un claro énfasis a la última frase. Dio un pasó hacia ella, vacilante y más sonrojado que nunca.

—_Felicitaciones Ron, al parecer por primera vez lograste dar tú el primer paso__—_la vocecita en su mente no hacía otra cosa que dificultarle más la situación.

—O a lo mejor para ti ya no tiene importancia, y por eso me esquivas— repuso el chico, adoptando un tono más frío y distante, lo que aplastó inmediatamente el último pensamiento de Hermione.

—Ya te dije que no tienesporque pensar eso— objetó, sintiéndose de pronto desgraciada.

—Hermione— farfulló Ron. —Nos conocemos_, _por favor…— Sus orejas volvieron a sonrojarse. Definitivamente estaba costándole dar aquel primer paso.

—Este… bueno, eh... supongo que no sabía bien lo que hacía…— lo interrumpió, ruborizándose._—_Fue un impulso y-ya sabes, en cualquier momento nos podía desplomar una maldición y… estábamos ahí y…

—¿Entonces no te… gustó?— Interrumpió esta vez Ron y luego avergonzado al darse cuenta de su ansioso arrebato, añadió:

—Quiero decir…¿que entonces no… no querías…?

—_¡¿Qué? No lo creo. Estamos hablando de lo mismo ¿verdad?_

Hermione no podía aún reparar en la conversación que estaba teniendo con su ¿amigo?

—No, o sea, sí… ¿y a ti?...— le preguntó mirándolo tímidamente sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas.

—_¿De verdad estamos teniendo "esta" conversación?, ¡Merlín! Espero que no terminemos peleando._

—Bueno… sí… pero no…no esperaba que ocurriese así…— confesó nervioso, mirándola con la cara ya del mismo color que su cabello.

Hermione entornó los ojos por décima vez. ¿Estaban ella y Ron confesando, admitiendo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro? ¿De verdad había escuchado a su amigo confesar que se había imaginado aquel momento antes de que ocurriera?

Sintió que su estómago se llenaba de flores y mariposas, estrellitas, corazoncitos. Todas las cosas que alguna vez había criticado o desechado simplemente por carecer de lógica estaban aplastando su último intento de razonar fríamente la situación.

—Ah, en ese caso…— murmuró, y al mirarlo notó como Ron se había acercado unos cuantos pasos más.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que exactamente esperabas, Ronald?— le preguntó, acalorada, mientras el pelirrojo daba otro paso más hacia ella.

Ya estaban demasiado cerca como para fingir desinterés. Podía apreciar en plenitud el rostro de Ron, su cálida mirada y notar como sus pecas habían quedado medianamente ocultas a causa del sonrojeo de su cara. Él se mordía el labio. Ya no podía avanzar más. Solo escasos centímetros los separaban. Se quedó quieta perdiéndose en esos azules ojos que comenzaban a acercarse lentamente…

—_¿Qué esperas? ¡Bésame ya, cobarde!_

—_¿Crees que le fue muy fácil acercarse a la señorita perfección…?_

—_¡Siete años! ¿y qué? ¿no le tardó acaso unos cinco minutos comenzar a besuquearse con Lavender en mis narices?_

—_Eso no viene al tema, y además sabes de sobra que eso nunca tuvo real importancia para él, ¿no que eras una sabelotodo?, tú eres y siempre has sido la única…_

—_Bien, ya está, solo necesitaba esa confirmación; una sabelotodo y un cobarde insensible ¿no? ¡Qué más da! Así es… ¡Ron!_

Y de nuevo, sin proponérselo del todo y siguiendo su puro instinto dejó caer el libro y le echó los brazos al cuello e hizo desaparecer la milimétrica distancia que le quedaba para sentir de nuevo el roce de los labios de Ron, que respondió en el acto. Sus labios se encontraron, se apretaron y comenzaron a moverse pausada y tímidamente, conociéndose, probándose, torpe y delicadamente tal cual como un segundo beso debía de ser.

Entonces una vez asimiladas estás primeras sensaciones, se sumergieron del todo en aquel beso; todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció al instante. Y ya no había porque tener miedo, solo a la tonta idea de que no fuese real, pero aquello era absurdo, porque estaba besando de nuevo a Ronald Weasley (y gracias a Merlín que no era en medio de un salón lleno de maldiciones mortales volando a su alrededor), y había sido él el que tomó la iniciativa que los arrastró a esa situación, ¿tanto le había costado?, pero así era Ron, y así le gustaba, así lo adoraba. Y comprendió que la otra gran batalla de la que se tenían que haber preocupado también a lo largo de aquellos años era la que enfrentaba cara a cara a sus propios orgullos. Pero ¿Qué más daba?, ya había mandado todo al diablo y sencillamente se sentía maravilloso.

Solo cuando sus pulmones hicieron presencia protestando por el aire que les faltaba se separaron. Estaban completamente ruborizados y no podían evitar sonreír.

—Entonces ¿esto es lo que esperabas, Ron?— le preguntó después de una pausa que no fue suficiente para recuperar el aliento.

—Se ha acercado bastante diría yo— le respondió él sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella.

—Bien.

—Bien… ¿qué?

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Besarme, Ron— sonrió, ruborizándose a más no poder.

—¡Ah! Sabes que soy un… pero tú eres…

—Un lento y despistado, y sí, lo sé ¿Una mandona sabelotodo?

—_Pero lo está haciendo bien ¿no? Te ha dejado sin aliento._

—_Siempre lo ha hecho, pero conste que de eso aún no tiene que enterarse._

—El noviazgo perfecto ¿no crees?— aquellas palabras aceleraron nuevamente el pulso de Hermione.

—_¡¿Qué?, sí, ¡sí! ¡claro que sí!__— _gritó desesperada en su interior.

—Ahórrate las formalidades por el momento, Ron.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Ronald…

—Solo si tú quieres, claro— sonrió pícaramente al notar de nuevo las mejillas ruborizadas de Hermione y su respuesta afirmativa escapársele por los ojos.

Ron no alargó más aquella conversación. La rodeó delicadamente y la atrajo hacia él. La besó con mucha más confianza. No se esforzaban en evitar que se les escaparan risitas de complicidad y de dicha cada vez que se separaban exclusivamente para tomar aire y luego volver a besarse cada vez más acaloradamente.

Por fin ya estaba cumplida la sentencia que se había dictado mucho antes de que ambos lo sospecharan, pero ahora simplemente daba igual. El tiempo a lo largo de siete años había sabido jugar con ellos; se toparon, se hablaron, se conocieron, compartieron y rieron, se gustaron, se quisieron, pero después de todo, se amaban y solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, nada más que eso, y cierto chico de lentes redondos, no muy lejos de aquel lugar, sonreía satisfactoriamente al sentir que había colaborado en hacerles el favor dejándolos solos y que ¡al fin! sus obstinados amigos asumían lo que sentían.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

:)


End file.
